Let Brother Take Care of You
by xAuroraxBorealisx
Summary: If Loki found out he was adopted before the plot of Thor. NSFW.
1. Chapter 1

Although it was a great shock to his identity, a part of Loki was actually relieved to know that he was adopted. Now he had no guilt or taboo standing in the way of his heart's deepest desire. As far back as he could remember, he had lusted after his elder brother, the mighty Thor. It was no secret that Loki was more interested in men than he was in ladies; practically everyone in Asgard knew that. Homosexuality was accepted in Asgard, but incest was not. So for long, torturous years Loki had suppressed his desires, pushed his lustful thoughts from his mind, and averted his eyes from Thor's divinely chiseled figure.

But now he knew that they were not blood-related after all. Excitement surged through Loki at the concept of his fantasies coming to life. But how could he bring them about? The thought of bluntly telling Thor how he felt made the trickster god blush. No, that wasn't the way to go about it. He would have to be more sneaky, more low-key about it, and if anyone knew how to do that, it was Loki. He suspected that Thor was a bit bi-curious despite his facade of manly ruggedness. Perhaps there was a way for Loki to seduce his elder brother.

Loki still thought of Thor as his brother even though he technically wasn't. They had grown up together, after all, and had been companions through thick and thin. In spite of the shame he had experienced before, Loki now felt a certain thrill at the concept of incest. There was still a forbidden, taboo edge to his desire for his adoptive brother that made it all the more exciting.

The trickster found his opportunity one evening after a great feast in Odin's dining hall. Thor had been his usual bawdy self, downing ale and flirting with every young female in sight. But he hadn't sneaked off with any of the serving girls or scullery maids, as he was known to often do. Instead he stayed to laugh and drink with his friends for a bit before retiring humbly to his chambers for the night.

Loki left the dining hall shortly after Thor did. He had remained quiet and brooding as usual through the festivities. Although he had a wide throng of followers both male and female, Loki typically kept to himself during social affairs. So he was not noticed as he discreetly left his seat at Odin's table and followed his brother.

As far as Loki knew, the only people aware of his adoption were himself, Odin, Frigga, and of course Laufey, King of the Frost Giants. Thor continued to treat his younger brother the same as he always had, even as Loki's identity and concept of self collapsed around him. As Loki crept through the halls of Odin's palace toward Thor's rooms, he wondered if it would be best to simply let the thunder god continue to believe they were biological brothers. Perhaps deep down Thor was even naughtier than the god of mischief, and would find incest more enjoyable than Loki did. Loki shivered as these thoughts crossed his mind. His icy exterior melted whenever he thought of Thor in a sexual manner. He cursed to himself, wishing he had planned this out earlier. But he was now nearing his brother's chambers. There was no going back now; he would just have to wing it.

Loki entered the hallway that led to Thor's bedroom and personal lounge. He could hear water running: Thor must be drawing a bath. He tentatively approached the entrance to his brother's expansive bedroom and peered through the doorway. The clothing Thor had worn to dinner was strewn across the floor in a trail to the bathroom. The bathroom door hung open to let out a cloud of steam from the hot bathwater.

"Thor?" Loki called. There was no answer. He suddenly felt very warm and awkward. He considered fleeing before Thor knew he was there, but something made him call out again, louder this time. "Thor!"

"Yes, my brother?" Thor's deep voice echoed from the bathroom as he shut off the running water. Loki heard sloshing and splashing as the thunder god stepped into the bath.

Loki edged into the bedroom, wondering what to do next. He and Thor had never worried about modesty with each other: they were always barging into each other's rooms, even while the other was undressing or bathing. But this was the first time Loki had done so with the knowledge that the gorgeously sculpted, unclothed man before him wasn't off-limits for romance.

Loki tiptoed shyly into the sultry heat of the bathroom. Scented candles and incense burned on a shelf beneath a large mirror mounted on the far wall. Everything was decorated with gaudy gold lining that gleamed through the clouds of hot steam. Thor was relaxing in the huge round bathtub in the center of the massive room, his head leaning back against the edge. Loki could see the immaculate muscles of his chest and upper arms through the crystal clear water. He raised a thickly muscled arm in greeting. "Good evening, Loki! Did you enjoy yourself at the feast?"

Loki was starting to sweat from nerves and the intense humidity. "Of course, Thor. Did you?"

"I did." He lifted his head and eyed Loki's heavy emerald robes. "You must be sweltering, brother. Why not disrobe and join me?"

A pink flush rose to Loki's high cheekbones. His mouth felt dry. He had to attempt to act natural, though. He had swum and bathed with his brother many times before. He swallowed the lump in his throat and shrugged off his clothes, sliding quickly into the bath so Thor wouldn't see just how "sweltering" certain parts of him were becoming.

"There," Thor boomed, "that's better." He leaned back again, letting his head loll over the lip of the tub. His blonde tresses shone golden in the candlelight.

Loki shifted, glad that the lower half of his body was impossible to make out in the deep water. His fair face was creased with worry. What was he to do now? There was no place he would rather be in all the realms at this moment. But the sight of the bathing thunder god had rendered him utterly helpless.

Thor suddenly lifted his head. "You seem tense, brother," he stated. "Has something happened?"

Loki felt himself blush. "N-no..." he started to say.

But Thor cut him off. "Come, relax!" He moved through the water to Loki and grasped his shoulders, turning him around so he was facing outward. Loki froze under Thor's touch, panicking. But then he felt Thor's big, warm hands massaging his neck and shoulders, kneading his tight muscles with an expert touch. Loki closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that his raging erection was now facing away from his brother.

"My, you certainly are tense," Thor declared. His thick fingers worked gently but firmly into Loki's muscles. "Let brother take care of you."

Loki's muscles tightened even more at those words. Blood surged to his cock, making it almost painfully hard. Thor's deep voice and firm touch were making it impossible for him to think of anything but being fucked long and slow by him.

After a few minutes of attempting to massage his younger brother, Thor gave up with a sigh. "You have only become tighter," he said, giving Loki's shoulders a squeeze. "But I have an idea. Why don't we move to my bed so you can relax more?"

"Thor-" Loki tried to protest, but he was cut off by the gurgle of water draining as Thor pulled the plug out of the bathtub. He panicked yet again, thinking only of what Thor would see when the water drained. He quickly climbed out of the tub, keeping his back to Thor, and snatched a fluffy red towel from the rack by the door. He wrapped it around his waist, holding it bunched in the front to to conceal his aching hard-on. The soft fabric of the towel rubbed tantalizingly against the head of his cock, making him fight back a moan. To make matters far worse, Thor was now stepping out of the bath, his wet, hard, nude form glistening in the candlelight.

Loki gulped and struggled to control himself as his brother strode towards him to retrieve a towel for himself. "Go on, make yourself comfortable," Thor offered as he dried his hair, gesturing through the doorway to his massive four-poster bed.

Loki forced his legs to take him out of the bathroom and over to Thor's bed. Thoughts of escape crossed his mind again, but something kept him from bolting for the exit. Instead, he took a deep breath to slow his pounding heart and climbed onto Thor's bed and laid face-down in the center with his head on a comfortable pillow. He tried to relax as Thor had suggested, but the pulsating erection that was now pressed beneath his stomach would not allow him to. Thor's pillow smelled of him: musky and masculine. The aroma made Loki's eyes roll back in his head and his neglected cock ooze precum.

But Loki had to force himself to lay still when he heard Thor's footsteps enter the bedroom. He peered back over his shoulder and watched Thor light a few candles on his dresser. The thunderer was still naked, his tanned skin and well-defined muscles looking even sexier in the dim candlelight. Loki quickly looked away as his brother turned to join him on the bed.

"Ah," Thor said, "you look better already." He sat down beside Loki and began to stroke the trickster's neck and shoulders again, rubbing away the tension. Loki did feel more relaxed now, but Thor's touch was utterly maddening. The muscles of Loki's upper body were soothed by his brother's touch while parts of him further south were left screaming for attention.

After a few minutes, Loki could stand it no longer. "Thor," he blurted, "there's something I must tell you."

The thunder god continued to massage Loki's muscles, working on his back now. "Yes, brother?"

Loki didn't know what to say. Thor's touch had entirely melted his brain. "I'm not your brother, Thor," he finally decided on. "I was adopted."

Thor's hands never paused in their work. "I know."

Loki lifted his head from the pillow, whirling around to face Thor. "What?"

In his shock he had forgotten the hard-on he had been so desperately trying to conceal. Now there it was, standing at attention between them. A hot red flush crept across Loki's face as he sat frozen like that, completely exposed and vulnerable.

Thor's eyes flickered downward for a moment before meeting Loki's gaze again. There was an unmistakable twinkle in his eye that made Loki's heart leap. "Yes, Loki," he said. "I have known the truth for years now. There was a night when we were young boys that I heard you murmuring in your sleep. You were speaking a language I had never heard before, a tongue that terrified me. I told Father about it the next morning because I was concerned for you. He told me not to worry about it, but I pestered him for weeks, asking how you knew such a language. And so he told me. You were adopted from frost giants, rescued from the empty ruins of their city. You must have retained some of their language in your subconscious."

Loki didn't move. He wasn't sure what to think or feel. "And you never told me?" he asked softly.

"Loki," Thor said. He reached out to tenderly brush a piece of smooth, dark hair back from the trickster's face. "You are still my brother. Nothing will ever change that. I love you and accept you, always. I'm sorry I never told you what I knew, but Father made me swear not to. It was best for you that way."

Thor's gentle touch sent an electric current through Loki's body. If his arousal had abated at all during their serious conversation, it was now back at full force. His cock throbbed before the thunder god, begging for his touch. Loki's mouth had gone dry, and he could do nothing but stare at Thor hungrily.

Thor's eyes lingered on Loki's erection much longer this time. When he looked back, a smile was curling his lip. "There is one thing that's different now, though."

Thor leaned back on the bed so his own cock was now fully exposed. Loki's eyes widened when he saw that Thor was hard now, too. Loki had seen his brother's member countless times, but never erect. Thor's cock was massive: long, thick, and rock-hard with a mouthwatering texture of ridges and veins and the foreskin pushed back to reveal a throbbing red head.

"Now that we know we're not blood-related..." Thor continued, "we don't have to feel bad about this."

He leaned in and kissed Loki, his mouth firm yet soft against his. Loki yielded immediately, lips parting to allow Thor's tongue to slip inside his mouth and dance with his own tongue. Loki moaned into the kiss, overwhelmed with the sensual pleasure of Thor's mouth.

Thor broke the kiss, leaving Loki's lips tingling. He swung a leg over Loki's lap and leaned over him in a dominant position. Loki's round green eyes had lost their typical clarity and were now half-lidded and glazed with a fog of lust. Thor held his gaze for a moment that felt like an eternity, a glimmer of mischief in his blue irises. For an instant Loki marveled at the irony of their situation: he was supposed to be the trickster here, and now Thor had him literally pinned beneath him. But his thoughts were muddled once more as the thunderer lowered his head and began to kiss and lightly nip Loki's pale neck and collarbone.

Loki couldn't help but whimper at the feel of Thor's hot breath and wet mouth on his skin. Thor began to slowly move down his body, leaving a trail of wet pink marks on Loki's sensitive skin. He caressed and groped the slim muscles of Loki's chest and abdomen as he began to suckle one of his nipples. Loki moaned loudly as Thor took his nipple into his mouth, lightly raking it with his teeth before sucking and working it with his tongue. After a while he moved to the other nipple, giving it a gentle bite before closing in to suck.

The pleasurable sensations reverberated through Loki, fueling his arousal. He began to writhe and gyrate beneath his brother, bucking his hips against Thor's. He felt the head of his cock bump against his brother's, and the contact made him ache for more. He groaned and arched his back, grinding his pelvis into Thor's, seeking that delicious friction.

Thor responded to his brother's needs, sitting up to straddle Loki's thighs. He pressed his cock against Loki's and gripped both in one big hand, beginning to pump them as one. The feeling made Loki swoon. He looked down to watch Thor's thick fingers tugging on both their cocks, their foreskins pulling back and precum mingling. Loki's manhood was by no means lacking in size, but he felt tiny next to Thor's beast of a cock. He groaned when he felt it pulsate and twitch against his, the muscles of his lower body straining to gyrate under Thor's weight.

"Thor," Loki moaned out after long minutes of this treatment. They were both grinding and humping against each other now as Thor jacked their wet, fluid-coated erections. "Thor, I want...to touch you." His arms had been paralyzed at his sides the whole time, unable to do anything but claw at the sheets under the waves of intense pleasure. But now he reached a hand up to gently stroke the tip of Thor's cock, the first time he had ever done so. Both gods groaned at the gentle contact, and Loki's fingertips were instantly sticky with precum.

But Thor maintained his dominance, letting go of their pulsating cocks and gently moving Loki's hand away. He leaned forward to kiss Loki again, snaking his tongue ever so lightly past the trickster's lips. A helpless whimper escaped Loki. Thor pulled away and gazed into his eyes, that devilish glimmer there again. "Shh, Loki," he whispered, "let brother take care of you."

And with that Loki surrendered to the power of the pleasure that was taking over his body. He let his muscles relax and his head loll back, no longer straining or trying to do anything, simply allowing the magical sensations to overcome him. He let Thor be in complete control; he let brother take care of him.

Thor noticed the change in Loki and smiled, moving down his brother's body again. This time he didn't stop until his face was level with Loki's cock. Loki gazed languidly down and watched as Thor began to grope and fondle his tight, sensitive balls. He then gripped his cock, pulling down the foreskin so the sensitive, leaking tip was exposed. Slowly, Thor brought his lips to the head of Loki's cock and kissed it. Loki moaned at the feeling of Thor's soft, wet lips and rocked his hips upward, driving some of his length into the thunderer's mouth. Thor ran his tongue along the underside of Loki's shaft, tasting and exploring. He then moved back to the head, lapping up the precum that was pouring from the slit.

Loki was panting, utterly delirious with desire. It was obvious that Thor had never sucked cock: his mouth was shy and inexperienced. But Loki soon found that Thor's enthusiasm and the size of his mouth and throat compensated wonderfully. He soon found a rhythm, pumping Loki's shaft with his fist while bobbing up and down on the head. He began to take more and more of Loki's cock down his throat, working his way down the shaft inch by inch. Loki groaned and humped into his brother's mouth, the wet heat taking his arousal to amazing heights. "Ahh, Thor," he breathed. "Yesss. Suck my cock, brother. Feels soooo good."

Encouraged by Loki's lust-laden voice, Thor began to suck harder and faster, moving farther and farther down his brother's shaft. Soon his was deep-throating Loki, burying his entire length in his throat. Loki felt Thor's lips hitting his balls as he bobbed up and down. Loki let out an animal roar of pleasure, thrusting his cock in his brother's throat. Thor barely gagged; it was like his big mouth and throat were made to suck cock.

Loki felt pressure rising from his balls and up his shaft, his orgasm approaching. He began to fuck his brother's face faster, panting and whining like a dog. "Thor," he moaned, trying to warn his brother, "Thor, I'm- Ahhh!"

His orgasm erupted from him before he could finish his sentence. His words trailed off into a high-pitched moan of absolute ecstasy. He shot load after load of cum down Thor's throat, the most intense orgasm of his life. He just kept cumming and cumming, his hips lifting from the bed and bucking all of their own accord.

Now Thor did gag, the sensation of cum shooting down his throat foreign to him. But he gulped it all down, determined to take it all for Loki.

The divine pleasure finally subsided, leaving Loki limp on the bed. Thor slowly drew his mouth off of Loki's softening cock, a thick strand of saliva connecting his mouth to the head. Thor's gaze flicked up to Loki's, the brothers staring lustfully into each other's eyes. Although Loki was spent for the moment, he did not feel entirely satisfied. The magical sensations Thor had given him had only increased his desire for the thunder god.

Thor sat up slowly, Loki following. Their mouths met in a wet, sloppy kiss. Loki reached down to find Thor just as hard as before. The thunderer couldn't help but arch at his brother's touch, thrusting his thick, meaty cock into Loki's fist. Loki gripped his brother's hard-on, reveling in the feel of its solid, textured girth. He lowered his head to return the favor Thor had done him.

Loki brought his lips to Thor's cock, shivering with pleasure at its musky scent. He slurped the precum off the head, teasing the sensitive slit with his tongue. Thor groaned, his cock twitching with need. Loki sucked his head into his mouth, letting out a muffled moan at the decadent taste and texture. Loki knew what he was doing here: he gave heavenly blowjobs, and he loved giving them. He grasped the base of Thor's cock and plunged down, filling his throat with his brother's girth. Thor growled and gripped the back of Loki's head, stroking his soft black hair as he began to fuck his face.

Loki gagged a bit at first, his eyes watering. He had never sucked a cock as big as Thor's. But he was experienced, and he couldn't get enough of Thor's delicious hard-on. He soon found a comfortable pace, slurping and slobbering to his heart's content.

Thor had never received a blowjob like this. None of the women he had bedded could take much of his massive size in their small mouths. But Loki was a tall man, quite big even with his slender build. If anyone could take Thor's cock, it was him.

Thor let out animalistic grunts and roars as he fucked Loki's face. "Ohhh, Loki," he growled. "Yeah, you little cock whore. You love sucking me off, don't you? You like being used by your big brother. Yeahh, you love it, you fucking cum slut."

Loki whimpered at Thor's dirty talk, feeling his own cock twitch again. He began to suck harder and take his brother even deeper. Thor groaned loudly, rocking his hips faster. But he surprised Loki by gently tugging the trickster's hair and pulling him off of his seething erection.

Loki stared wide-eyed at Thor, streaks of saliva shining on his chin. He was about to say something, but Thor shushed him, tenderly stroking his hair. "We both know what we want now, brother."

Loki's heart leapt, his cock stirring. He was completely hard again, still needy despite his recent release. Thor touched Loki's shoulders, gently guiding him so he was positioned face-down on the bed, just like how they had begun. Thor caressed his brother's back, hands moving all the way down to his firm, pale buttocks. Loki whined as Thor groped his ass, rolling the trickster's muscles in his palms. "Mmm, Loki," Thor rumbled, giving one cheek a swat that made his little brother jolt. "You have the finest ass I've ever seen. You wouldn't believe how long I've dreamt of doing this to you."

Thor lowered his face to Loki's bottom, filling his mouth with the flesh of one cheek and biting down. Loki moaned, arching his back. Thor chuckled and moved his mouth between his brother's cheeks, spreading them apart to access his sensitive hole. He teased the outside with his tongue, licking and tickling until Loki was lifting his ass in the air, desperate for more. Then Thor began to rim his brother in earnest, mouthing Loki's asshole as if he were making out with it.

Thor's tongue sent sparks of electricity shooting through Loki's being. He was desperately horny once again, a writhing mess under his brother's ministrations. He reached down to seize his own cock, tugging on it to relieve some of the tightness building there.

Thor began dipping his tongue into Loki's asshole, the younger man's sphincter immediately yielding to the pleasure. "Ahhh, Thorrr," Loki mewled. "Yes! Fuck me with your tongue."

The trickster was soon speechless, unable to do anything but move and whimper helplessly under Thor's mouth. The thunderer was now plunging nearly his whole tongue into Loki's ass. He paused and moved his mouth away to wet two fingers and slowly insert them into Loki's hole. The pleasure made Loki cry out, pushing his ass up and stroking himself harder. He slid his knees up underneath himself so he was kneeling with his ass on display for his big brother.

Thor chuckled again, low and lustful. "What a wanton thing you are," he rumbled, "letting your brother play with your ass." He spanked Loki again with his free hand, leaving a red mark.

Loki was panting and humping wildly, fucking his cock into his own hand. "Th-Thor," he barely managed to breathe, "please...I'm ready."

"Hmm?" Thor continued to finger-fuck him. "What's that, Loki?"

"I need...I need..." Loki couldn't think straight, his asshole clenching hungrily on Thor's fingers.

"What do you need, brother? Say it." He smacked Loki's other buttock, hard.

Loki moaned in desperation. "I need your cock, Thor!" he finally cried. "Fuck me, please!"

Loki heard another low laugh before Thor's fingers slowly withdrew from his body. "Alright, Loki." He felt the bed shift as Thor reached to his bedside table, rooting in a drawer and retrieving something. Loki shuddered in anticipation when he heard the sound of Thor opening a bottle of oil and slathering it on his cock. "Brother is going to take care of you."

Thor brought his oiled erection to Loki's bottom, sliding his thick shaft between his cheeks to tease him. Loki wriggled his rump, whimpering and whining to be penetrated. Thor finally centered his head on Loki's asshole and swirled it around the opening before ever so slowly pushing inside.

Loki's sphincter gave some resistance: he had never had something so big inside him. But Thor was gentle and patient despite his raging desire, reaching in front of Loki to play with his nipples. He buried his face in Loki's neck to whisper to him, breathing in the scent of his hair. "Mm, you feel so good, brother. Such a lovely ass." He gave it a light, playful smack. "I love you, Loki. I love playing with your ass...doing dirty things to you...fucking you. I'm going to fuck you, brother, and you're going to love it."

With that, Loki's muscles completely relaxed, allowing Thor's massive, aching member to slide inside inch by inch. The brothers groaned in unison, overwhelmed with the pleasure of their union. Thor held still for a moment to make sure Loki was okay. But the younger man began to move beneath him, fucking himself back and forth on his huge cock. So Thor began to move as well, slowly driving in and out of his brother's body. He was maddeningly, painfully hard, and Loki's ass felt like heaven around his erection.

All of the sudden Loki gave a twitch and a scream: Thor had hit his prostate. Thor began to fuck him faster, hitting that sweet spot over and over again. Loki met his strokes and continued to jack himself, letting out high-pitched sounds of ecstasy.

There was no way Thor could last long like this, but he wanted Loki to cum again before he did. He pinched Loki's nipples once more, breathing into his ear. "You like this, don't you? You like being fucked by your brother's big cock." Loki could only whine incoherently, so Thor continued. "Mm, you're such a size queen. You sure know how to take cock, Loki, you fucking whore."

Loki was racing towards his second orgasm, his bottom bumping up and down beneath Thor. His moans rose in pitch until he was screaming. "Thor!" he howled his brother's name just before releasing hot jets of cum all over his stomach and the bed beneath him.

Loki's internal muscles clenched around Thor as he came, squeezing the thunderer's pulsating cock. Thor joined Loki in ecstasy, roaring out his own release as he pumped shot after shot of hot cum inside his brother.

The waves of pleasure finally passed, leaving the brothers slumped panting on the bed. They were both completely sated, having just experienced the most intense sexual pleasure of their lives.

When their breathing and heartbeats returned to normal, Thor was the first to stir, slowly withdrawing his now flaccid member from Loki's body. Loki gave a little moan and a shudder, feeling empty without Thor inside of him. But he shivered again when he realized he was still very full indeed: his brother had completely filled his ass with cum.

Loki shifted uncomfortably beneath Thor, who was still laying atop him. "What is it, brother?" the thunderer asked, his voice low and husky.

"I have to..." Loki wiggled his bottom, indicating his problem.

It took a moment for Thor to understand. "Oh!" He quickly rolled off the bed and helped Loki up.

The trickster tried to make it to the bathroom, but he was in the middle of the hardwood floor when Thor's cum began to leak out of him. "Aah..." He arched his back as Thor's load trickled down his leg and splattered on the floor. The sensation of all that hot, sticky semen gushing from his ass was both filthy and thrilling; it was one of Loki's favorite parts of being a bottom.

Thor watched wide-eyed, amazed at the sight of his own cum pouring out of his beautiful, nude brother's ass. It just wouldn't stop. "Mmmm, soo much cum, Thor," Loki purred.

When the flow finally ceased, Loki looked at all the cum on his body and on the floor. He then looked at Thor, smiling shyly and blushing when he didn't know what to say. Thor smiled too, eyes twinkling. "How about another bath, brother?"

Loki again glanced at how messy he was and grinning sheepishly. "I think that would be a good idea."

Thor drew another bath and guided his brother into the steamy water. He then disappeared for a few minutes before returning to pamper Loki to no end, scrubbing him clean and finally finishing that massage. When they returned to the bedroom, Loki found the floor clean, the sheets changed, and the pillows fluffed. Thor tucked his sleepy brother in before putting the candles out and joining him.

Thor wrapped his strong arms around his brother and held him close. Loki sighed, nuzzling into Thor's embrace. "I'm very glad we're not really brothers," he whispered in the dark.

"Shh," Thor replied, "we'll always be brothers." He kissed Loki's forehead. "I love you, Loki."

Loki kissed him back on the cheek. "I love you, Thor." At last they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow. I just have to say: THANK YOU! All the views, favorites, and follows on my first Thorki fic...I appreciate each and every one so much. I cannot thank you all enough. Here's another little story for you. I hope you enjoy it. 3

This story takes place after Thor, but before the Avengers. Somewhat OOC but oh well.

Loki rarely slept. Whenever he did surrender to exhaustion, he was disturbed by troubling dreams of the past. He would toss and turn and awake disheveled and sweaty, coated in a sheen of emotions that he just wanted to forget.

He dreamt of home, of Asgard. He dreamt of Odin, Frigga, Sif, and the Warriors Three. But most of all he dreamt of Thor. Thor's low voice rumbling in his ear...Thor's blonde grizzle nuzzling his face...Thor's big hands running down the front of his body. Sometimes he would awake aroused and frustrated, cursing himself for being affected by these dreams, these thoughts, these memories. For no matter how successful he was in pushing them all away and refusing to think about them, his subconscious would never forget.

Loki was spending his days and nights wandering strange, desolate worlds. He had to make do with his magic to provide whatever small comforts of food and shelter he could for himself. As the weeks wore on he became more and more accustomed to living this way. His skill in magic greatly improved, turning his simple camps and meager meals into lavish lodges and gourmet dinners. But in spite of the physical luxuries he created for himself, he could find no respite from the haunting loneliness and regret that gnawed at him constantly.

He spent every waking moment scheming and plotting his revenge on Thor and the people of Asgard. Soon his plans inflated to drastic proportions, and he wanted to wreak havoc across all the realms. He began to seek out evil and draw evil beings towards himself. He met with vile creatures and terrifying monsters in realms that never saw the light of day. The framework of his hateful ideas began to take shape and solidify into horrific plans that would bring death and destruction to all the realms. But first he had to focus on the realm whose inhabitants were most likely to bend to his will with some persuasion. That realm was Midgard.

Loki rented an apartment in New York City where he could live invisible among the thousands of Midgardians who swarmed through the streets like roaches. He spent long hours shut up in his dark room, pulling together the final pieces of his plan. He also traveled to other nations to learn about different Midgardian customs and cultures. He spent a lot of time simply walking around, attending big events, and observing the Midgardians. He blended in perfectly as he learned and mimicked their ways, a wolf in sheep's clothing.

But no matter how fully he immersed himself in his studying and plotting, he was still haunted by those horrible, wonderful dreams.

One evening Loki returned to his apartment after a late-night walk through the city. There were things to do and watch at every hour of the day here. Loki was feeling mellow and complacent as he walked home. As much as he despised the verminous Midgardians and their pollution-choked civilizations, the cool night air and diverse sounds and smells of the city were soothing in a way.

Still in a bubble of calm, he ascended the stairs of his building and entered the hall that led to his apartment. There was no one around, and he routinely checked the hall for security cameras, so he used his magic to unlock his door instead of bothering with the key. He also used magic to lazily lock the door behind him and turn on the lamp in his living room.

There, sitting on the couch waiting for him, was Thor.

Less than a second later, Loki's magic staff flew to his hand from across the room. "Get out," he ordered, his voice a deadly monotone.

Thor stood slowly, his hands raised in surrender. He was wearing Midgardian clothing: a simple black shirt and low-slung jeans. "I'm not here to fight, brother," he said. "I only wish to talk."

Loki had to suppress a shudder of passion at the sound of Thor's voice, the deep rumble he heard in his dreams every time he slept. "I am not your brother," he forced himself to reply, "and I do not wish to talk. So a fight is all you'll get if you don't leave this instant."

Thor made no move. He did not look angry or offended by Loki's words, only troubled and saddened. His expressive blue eyes studied Loki with concern, a sea of emotion swirling in their cerulean depths.

Loki had to look away. He glared at the dull blue carpet, so many unspoken thoughts and feelings bubbling up from within like vomit. "How did you find me?" he asked, his voice breaking.

"Heimdall told me where you were," Thor replied. "He saw you and knew you drew breath."

Loki glowered at Thor again, disgusted and enraged. "Is that so? And how did you get in here?"

Now it was Thor's turn to look away. "I picked the lock." He held up a simple Midgardian device that looked like nothing more than a twisted hairpin. "I'm sorry, Loki. I would have waited outside, but I knew you would have used magic to keep me out."

Ashamed that he had been outwitted by such a simple mechanism, Loki shouted furiously, "And now I'm going to use magic to GET you out!" He leapt at Thor, brandishing his staff. But Thor suddenly hefted Mjolnir from the couch behind him.

In his surprise at seeing his adoptive brother in his apartment, Loki hadn't realized that Thor was armed too. The god of thunder struck at Loki's staff with his hammer. The trickster's weapon flew into the air and clattered to the floor. Before Loki could summon it to him again, Thor had him pinned to the floor with Mjolnir on his chest, just as he had in their last fight on the Bifrost so long ago.

Loki groaned in frustration. "This isn't fair, Thor!" he choked, his lungs crushed under the weight of Mjolnir. "Let me up!"

Thor took a seat again, folding his arms over his chest and staring defiantly down at his brother. "I came here to talk, and that is what we are going to do," he stated simply.

Loki writhed beneath Mjolnir, but did not reply. He felt utterly defeated and suffocated by the weight of his own emotions as well as the hammer. He wanted to cry.

Thor spoke again after a few long, tense seconds. "What are you doing here, Loki?" he asked. "Undoubtedly you are plotting some new evil against Midgard. Heimdall has seen you conferencing with wicked beings in evil realms."

"What does it matter to you?" Loki spat. "You have nothing to do with me anymore. You threw me off the Bifrost to what you hoped would be my death."

Thor winced at Loki's harsh perspective of that memory. "I did think you dead." His voice was different now, quiet and straining with feeling. "All of Asgard mourned for you. Father did, Mother did...I did. We thought you dead." Thor's voice broke then, and he began to sob.

Loki's heart was racing with so many emotions: guilt, shame, longing, misery, hurt. Half of him wanted to lash out at Thor, but the other half wanted to comfort him and wipe away his tears.

"When Heimdall spotted you and told us you still lived, we were so relieved." Thor was still crying openly. "We forgot all your wrongdoings. We were simply overjoyed that you were not dead. We want you to come home."

Home. The word gave Loki goosebumps, even though he was still wearing his Midgardian coat. He thought of Asgard, of Odin and Frigga, of his comfortable room full of books. He missed home.

"Loki," Thor rasped, his sobs dwindling to ragged breaths. "If you come home with me now and abandon whatever mischief you're designing here, all will be forgiven. All of Asgard will welcome your return and honor you as a prince. For you are still a prince, and you always will be. No matter what you say, you are my brother, and I love you."

Loki's heart jumped to his throat. _I love you._ His mouth was suddenly dry, and a flush was crawling across his face. All his private memories of Thor came rushing back, setting his mind and his loins on fire. He remembered the first time Thor made love to him, and the many times after that. Thor's lips kissing and sucking him all over. Thor's hands bringing his pale, slender body to breathtaking heights. Thor's cock thrusting into him from behind, making him cum with shrieks of insurmountable ecstasy.

Thor did not miss the change that had come over Loki. He noticed his parted mouth, flushed face, and glazed eyes. The familiar sight of his brother in a state of arousal made his own body respond. He felt his heart rate pick up and his cock stir. He had spent nearly every night of the past few weeks pleasuring himself to memories of his brother. He would pant his name in the dark of his bedroom as he reached a heated climax, imagining Loki there with him emitting delightful moans and squeals. But no matter how pleasant his release, Thor was left unsatisfied, his body and soul yearning for Loki's touch.

Thor gulped at the lump in his throat and took a leap of faith. "I miss you, Loki," he said, his voice low and almost predatory. "I miss the time we spent together...in private. I believe you miss it very much, too."

Loki drew in a ragged breath. He shifted beneath Mjolnir, wishing he could turn away from Thor and hide how very hot and bothered he was becoming. But he was trapped immobile beneath the hammer's powerful weight, and beneath Thor's penetrating gaze.

Moving slowly as a lion on the hunt, Thor slid from his seat to crouch beside Loki. A grin tugged at his mouth as he leaned down. He lowered his face uncomfortably close to his brother's. Loki stared up at Thor, his wide green eyes taking in the thunderer's chiseled jaw, golden beard, and playfully twinkling eyes. "I think of you every night, Loki," Thor said softly. "Your beautiful eyes and hair...your pale, porcelain skin...your voice, moaning and screaming my name." He brushed his fingertips ever so softly against Loki's cheek, making the immobile god shiver. "I want to hear those sounds again."

Loki couldn't help but let out a little moan as Thor's fingers trailed down to his neck, the light, tingly touch setting his skin on fire.

Thor chuckled. "Mm...yes, Loki. Sounds like that." He leaned even closer, bringing his mouth to Loki's ear. Loki's whole body froze as Thor's tongue danced teasingly across the delicate curves there. "I wonder," Thor breathed, "how I can get you to make more sounds?"

He leaned away, smiling and holding Loki's gaze for a moment before moving both his hands down the front of the trickster's coat. They paused at the bottom of his torso, hovering above the bulge that had risen in Loki's trousers. "Mm, what have we here?" Thor asked.

Loki was delirious with arousal. He wanted to say something, look away, do _anything_, but he was trapped staring at Thor's big hands hovering so agonizingly close to his bulging erection.

"Hmm?" Thor hummed, poking Loki's bulge with a single index finger.

Loki groaned in frustration. "Nngh," he muttered, thrusting his hips upward. He couldn't get very far with Mjolnir still weighing his upper body down, but he rose just far enough to come into contact with Thor's hands.

Loki sighed in relief, humping himself against his brother's open palms. Thor made no move, only watched with a wicked smile and allowed his brother to use his hands. But that was soon not enough. Loki's breathing became more ragged, and he began to whine. "Thor... I..."

"What, Loki?" Thor suddenly withdrew his hands, leaving Loki helpless.

"Urrggh!" Loki humped at the air desperately, craving Thor's touch. "Thor, please! I need more!"

Thor laughed darkly again, rising from the floor. "Very well, Loki. But first you must be restrained."

He disappeared for a moment, wandering into the kitchen and searching for something. Loki could do nothing but breathe heavily and strain against Mjolnir in his absence, his cock pulsing and oozing precum into his boxers. When Thor finally returned, he had a length of rope in his hands. Loki swallowed nervously, sweat beading on his forehead.

Thor knew that the moment he removed Mjolnir from Loki's chest, his brother would be free to use magic again. But the look on the trickster's face told Thor that he was too far gone to fight back now. So Thor knelt down and lifted his hammer, tossing it nonchalantly back to the couch.

Loki gulped in lungfuls of air, his chest expanding unhindered. While he was distracted by this small freedom, Thor grasped him by the shoulders and helped him up to a seated position. Loki allowed his brother to remove his coat and shirt, undressing him like he was a life-sized doll. Then Thor gently laid him down again, moving his arms above his head and binding his wrists together with the rope.

Loki's stomach clenched when he felt the rough material against his smooth skin. The feeling brought back so many sexual memories. Although he could easily use magic to free himself, there were many times that he had greatly enjoyed pretending to be helpless when Thor tied him up. "W-why do I even own rope?" he stammered. "I have no need for it."

Thor chuckled. "You do now. Perhaps the previous renter left it behind because he knew you would have a use for it someday."

He moved down to Loki's waist, trailing his hands down his pale abdomen and to the band of his jeans. Loki arched up again. "Touch me, Thor," he begged.

"Not yet." Thor undid Loki's jeans, fumbling a bit with the Midgardian zipper. But he managed to get them open and slide them down the trickster's legs and off his feet. Loki was left in his boxers. He looked at Thor with pleading eyes, his erection obvious beneath the thin material. With an evil grin, Thor hooked his thumbs around the elastic waistband and slid them ever so slowly down over his cock.

Loki moaned at the contact. He kept moaning as Thor slid his boxers all the way off. He began to gyrate again, using his heels as leverage. But even this freedom was soon taken away from him as Thor bound his ankles together.

Loki was left naked on the floor, writhing as much as his bondage allowed. "Oh, Thor," he pleaded, "touch me. I'm so hard."

Thor sat beside Loki, staring hungrily at the delectable display. The god of mischief certainly _was_ hard. His member twitched against his stomach, fully erect and leaking precum. It took all of Thor's willpower to keep himself from immediately diving down to service Loki. But he managed to restrain himself, tossing the rest of the rope to the side and crawling so he was seated beside Loki's head.

"Patience, brother," he hushed Loki. He reached out to stroke his dark hair, gazing adoringly into Loki's pleading green eyes. "It's been so long...there's just so much of your body that I want to enjoy."

He stroked Loki's cheek. "I've missed so much about you." He leaned down, burying his nose in his brother's sleek, dark hair and inhaling deeply. "The smell of you..." He moved his lips to Loki's, hovering there. "...the taste of you." Finally he took the plunge, engulfing Loki's mouth with his own.

Loki moaned into Thor's mouth, his sanity obliterated by the sensual pleasure of their kiss. They kissed and kissed and kissed, seconds melting into infinity, tongues tangling and teeth nipping and saliva mingling. By the time Thor finally drew away, Loki was a panting, whimpering wreck.

His cock ached more than ever now. But before he could open his mouth to beg again, Thor had moved his face to his torso and licked his collarbone. "Oh!" Loki cried out, arching his back as a jolt of pleasure shot through him.

Thor brought a hand to Loki's chest and firmly flattened him to the floor. He took one of Loki's nipple in his fingers, pinching the tip hard and making him yelp. Thor snickered, easing off and rubbing the nipple tenderly. "You've been so _bad_, Loki," he said. "You need to learn that there are consequences for your behavior." He brought his mouth to the other nipple, biting it sharply before licking and suckling pleasurably. Loki could only pant and whimper, excited by the pain.

Thor's licks became lighter, teasing, barely there at all, making Loki whine for more. He moved to the other nipple, teasing it too until it was just as hard and red as the other. A rosy blush was starting to spread across Loki's chest.

Thor drew away, salivating a bit at the sight of his brother's heightened arousal. He reached up and took off his own shirt, tossing it to the side. Loki drooled then, too, at the sight of Thor's broad, muscular chest and flawless six-pack.

Leaving his jeans on, Thor mounted Loki, rubbing his crotch against the trickster's painfully neglected member. "Ah!" Loki practically shrieked at the sensation. He could feel Thor's own bulge through his jeans, rubbing tantalizingly against his leaking cock.

Thor grinded against Loki as slowly as he could, his own erection beginning to tighten and ache as well. But he managed to control himself, the sight of his brother flushed and breathless beneath him making it well worth it. "Mm," he murmured, reaching down to stroke Loki's face tenderly. "You love being teased don't you?"

Loki only moaned.

"I said, _don't you_?" Thor slapped Loki across the face hard enough to make him see stars and scream out, "Yes!"

Still dry humping his brother lewdly, Thor gently felt the warm red mark he had left on Loki's cheek before moving his hand to the trickster's mouth. Loki immediately parted his lips, taking in Thor's thumb and sucking it wantonly.

Thor chuckled and climbed off of his brother, leaving him even more flushed and desperate than before. He curled up on his side on the floor with his head on Loki's thigh, gazing up at the bound god's face. Loki's chest hitched, his pale skin mottled with desire. "Thor," he panted, "I can't-take it-anymore. Please..."

Thor raised his head and brought it slowly toward Loki's crotch. Loki's eyes widened, his pulse picking up. "Yes..."

Thor smiled, hovering inches away from Loki's cock. It jumped and pulsed, yearning for the hot, wet relief of a blowjob. Loki strained against his bonds. "Nghh, Thorrrr..."

Thor opened his mouth, his hot breath ghosting across Loki's head. Loki let out a low whine, futilely attempting to buck his hips. Thor chuckled, enjoying this lascivious display.

Loki could bear it no longer. "Suck me, Thor!" he screamed. "Suck my cock. Please! I _need_ to feel your mouth."

Thor's eyes twinkled as he finally complied, closing the gap between his mouth and the head of Loki's cock. The god of mischief let out a shaky sigh of bliss as his brother kissed his erection, sucking the precum off the tip and closing his lips around the head. He cried out in ecstasy as Thor bobbed up and down on the first inch or two of the shaft. Thor drew back then, only to run his tongue up and down the entire length and nuzzle his brother's balls intimately. Loki's entire world had been forgotten, his awareness zeroing in on the magic Thor's mouth was working on his cock.

Thor tickled the hole and the underside of the head with his tongue for a bit, teasing those oh-so-sensitive areas. He then took in the shaft again, his blonde head descending inch by inch, Loki moaning his appreciation all the way. Finally his lips met Loki's balls and he could go no further. Although it had been a while, he had not lost his ability to deepthroat. With expert skill gained from plenty of practice, Thor moved his mouth luxuriously on Loki's cock. His throat massaged the shaft, the warmth and tightness and wetness making Loki moan senselessly.

After only about a minute or so, Loki's heart rate elevated even more, and he felt an overwhelming pressure in his balls. It had been such a long time since he had pleasured himself, and he was ready to burst. But to his great dismay, Thor lifted his head, letting Loki's cock fall helplessly against his thigh. The trickster whimpered pathetically, feeling the hot wetness of his forsaken cock against his leg.

"That won't do at all." Thor rose to his knees, wearing a darkly playful expression. "We can't have you losing control after such a short time."

Loki cried out in frustration. "But Thorrr..."

"Hush." The god of thunder cradled Loki's head in his hands and lowered his face to kiss him again. Loki tasted his own precum in Thor's mouth. He moaned in agony when his brother broke the kiss.

Thor sat back to admire the sight of his tormented brother. They had played with teasing like this a few times before, but Thor always gave in to Loki's pleas before long. He now felt a newfound sense of excitement and empowerment at cruelly drawing out Loki's pleasure. Indeed, his own cock was now seething at this new game. And it was obvious that Loki _loved_ it. But it was time to focus on his own needs now.

He sat up, towering over the immobile Loki. The trickster stared fearfully up at his brother, his heart still racing and his frustrated cock still hard as a rock. Thor reached down, giving Loki's member a few absentminded strokes and spreading around the copious amounts of precum before releasing it again. Loki moaned loudly and was silenced by the same hand in his mouth, Thor forcing him to lick his own bitter fluids from his fingers.

"I've always been a gentleman with you, brother," Thor said menacingly as he pulled his hand away. "But now it's _your_ turn to please _me_." He reached down and unbuttoned his pants to release his own throbbing erection. It bounced free, pulsing red and drooling precum. Loki's mouth fell open dumbly at the sight of it.

Thor snickered. "Do you like that, Loki? Do you like your brother's cock?"

"Yes," the god of mischief breathed helplessly.

"I'm so hard for you, Loki...my body needs you. Now, show brother how much you love him."

Loki let out a moan of anticipation, but it was stifled when Thor shoved his cock into his mouth. Thor moaned too, the sweet warmth relieving all his sexual tension. He probed the back of Loki's throat with his head before withdrawing partway to stuff his cock into Loki's cheeks. Loki was limp and submissive the whole time, making muffled little noises as he allowed his brother to use his mouth.

Thor pulled out to rub his cock degradingly across Loki's face. "Urghh, yes," he grunted. Loki's eyelids drooped in blissful surrender.

Thor moved to position himself so he was on hands and knees above Loki, his knees above his head in what would have been a 69 position if Loki were receiving any service. But this time it was all about Thor. The god of thunder pushed his cock roughly back into his brother's mouth, able to fuck his throat easily in this position.

Thor let out a satisfied groan as he began to thrust into his brother's throat, the tight heat and friction and wetness making him feel utterly amazing. The obscene sounds of suction and slurps that Loki's throat made around his cock made it even better. Thor could barely control himself, his hips pumping of their own accord as he thrust into Loki's mouth.

Thor gazed down at the body of the god he was using so forcefully. Loki was bound and (pretending to be) helpless beneath him, his pale skin flushed pink and his poor, needy cock still swelled against his leg. Thor teased him even more as he face-fucked him, reaching down to tickle his nipples and gently fondle his cock. Loki made a noise that would have been a moan if it wasn't choked off by Thor's cock.

After a few long, delightfully torturous minutes of this, Thor was close to his climax. "Ohhh, _yes_, Loki," he rasped, fucking even faster into his throat. "You make your brother feel _so_ good...you're doing such a good job, my prince." He gently stroked Loki's belly.

Hearing Thor's voice so sensual and so close to orgasm made Loki want to scream. But he could only lie prone, tears streaming down his face as his brother roughly throat-fucked him.

Finally Thor was ready to explode. He withdrew from his brother's throat with a loud slurp and held his cock over Loki's face, stroking furiously. With a series of low _ah_'s and animal grunts he came, his cum splattering all over Loki's face. The trickster moaned along with him, enjoying the dirty, degrading act as much as Thor was.

Panting as he wound down, Thor drew away and beheld his handiwork. Loki's face was an obscene picture of lust, covered in tears and saliva and cum. His tongue flicked over his lips before stretching as far as it could, desperately licking up all the cum he could get. "Oh, Thor," he begged, "please let me cum now. I _need _to."

Thor picked up his shirt and used it to tenderly wipe Loki's face clean. "Mmm, you _have _been good, brother," he said, his voice a satisfied rumble. But he left it at that, not making any promises. He languidly returned to his earlier position, laying against Loki's thighs. He immediately took Loki's painfully engorged member in his hands and began to troke it. "Aaahh..." Loki arched his back as far as he could, rocking his hips along with Thor's movements. He was close again in no time, his head lolling back and his eyes fluttering shut.

But Thor stopped again, making Loki's eyes start open. "Nnghh," he whined, his cock pulsing and straining against his belly where it had fallen. "Thor, please! I _need _to cum!"

Thor grinned cruelly and made no reply, only watched Loki's cock closely. When he was sure he had come down from the edge, his hands closed in to stroke it again.

"Nn, mmm, fuck." Loki's cock was weeping precum, absolutely desperate for release. Thor stopped again, laughing as Loki cried out in anguish. "Thorrr, I need to cum NOW!" he cried.

"Why should I let you cum?" Thor asked. "Try being a little more polite."

"Oh, _Thor_," Loki panted despairingly. "You make me feel so good. Please, _please _let me cum."

Thor smiled. "That's better." He took Loki's cock and jacked it even harder this time, making Loki scream and his whole body shudder. "You're lucky you have such a generous big brother."

This time he did not stop when Loki reached the tipping point. "Aah! Oh, _yes_! Oh, fuck, Thor, nnngh-aaahh!" Loki broke off into a womanly shriek as he finally came, his body convulsing with pleasure as his cock shot jet after jet of hot cum into the air and all over his belly.

Loki moaned in bliss, his body glowing with satisfaction. He continued to shudder and convulse, overwhelmed by the pleasure of his release. Thor took his hand away and brought his mouth to Loki's crotch again, gently nuzzling his softening member and kissing the skin of his lower belly. Loki let out a long, contented sigh.

Thor used his shirt to wipe off his hand and Loki's cum-spattered torso. He untied the rope at Loki's ankles and let the trickster's legs free. Loki flexed his feet and stretched his legs, groaning at the stiffness in them. He used magic to unknot the ropes at his wrists before Thor got there, wiggling his fingers and moving his arms slowly.

Thor watched his brother, waiting for life to return to his limbs. He then laid down on the floor beside him, wrapping an arm around his naked torso. Loki scowled and mumbled, "The couch would be more comfortable."

Thor smiled. "Of course, my prince." He scooped Loki into his arms and stood up.

Loki blushed and looked annoyed, but didn't protest. He allowed Thor to carry him to the couch and lay him down. He curled up on his side, and Thor joined him, grabbing an afghan from the back of the couch to cover them up. Loki shivered, snuggling up to Thor for body heat.

Thor wrapped his arms around his brother, burying his face in his luscious hair and savoring his familiar scent. "I love you, Loki."

Loki blushed yet again, his face fortunately buried in Thor's chest and hidden from his view. "I love you, too."

Thor quietly stroked his brother's smooth skin, warming him up. After a few minutes he asked, "So...will you come home with me?"

Loki smiled into Thor's chest. "Yes."

Thor broke into a grin and kissed the top of Loki's head. "That's wonderful, Loki. I'm so happy."

Loki was flooded with love. He could hardly remember what it was like before Thor had arrived, before they had thoroughly enjoyed each other's bodies. It was like the sun had finally risen after a long, dark night. He knew with all his heart that this was the only place he ever needed to be: in Thor's arms.


End file.
